The Day I Died
by FluffyBob
Summary: A young woman is trying to decide whether she is having a mental breakdown or reality has changed beyond rational belief.
1. Chapter 1&2

Chapter 1

Oh well, hell, this was a stupid way to die. I really thought that I would grow old and gray with a dozen cats. Oh, but no. Not me. I have always had to be different. Go backwards with every move I have ever made. I guess you are wondering why I am talking this way. I am not just being narcissistic, just truthful. Let me go back and really let you know why I am this way.

It all started on a dark and stormy night….. Just kidding, but all good stories start with a dark and ominous warning. But really, it wasn't all bad. I was a good kid. Weird, yes, but good. I always marched to my own drummer, but my tune I marched to was the soundtrack to a Halloween haunted house. I loved the dark and sinister, but some things are better left alone. Well, I know that now. Did I realize that I would end up the way I did? No. But I guess I should explain.

I was a very smart kid, smarter adult. I just didn't realize that, well, I was dead. Literally. I never liked the sunshine. I always liked the rain. I loved the night. I never knew why. I asked why, begged for answers, but I never got any. I never had any idea.

I was a young new high school graduate. I was eighteen and the world was all mine. I then found I was in a lot of trouble. I had a job at the local pizza place. I worked with the kids and their parties. I worked with several great people. There is Ashley, the reformed cheerleader who was just shy of being a pole dancer with an intelligence deficit. Ashley is a five foot seven redhead with a huge set of boobs and small waist. There is Kyle, who thought he was much smarter than he was. He is only five foot three and one hundred ten pounds soaking wet. Brian is the boss and he is the looker of the bunch. He is a six foot three brunette with beautiful green eyes and more muscles than most pro wrestlers. In case you haven't noticed, I really like Brian. I like him a lot. My best friend is Sidney. She is smart, beautiful, and fun to be around. Five foot five, blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a natural tan from being in the garden all day with her beautiful flowers. I love being around her because she is so opposite from me. I love the night and she adores the day. I enjoy the rain and thunder while she loves the sunshine. But, that's what we do and who we are. Stacy is the evil bitch that every workplace is obligated to have. Five foot three and mad at the world. I truly believe she is the love child of Lucifer and Medusa. You would understand the Medusa part if you had ever seen her hair.

The world quit making sense one Friday afternoon when I was working with everyone, even the evil bitch. It was a busy day and there were several kiddie parties and even more loud children than usual. I was starting to feel like I was coming down with the flu. I felt like I needed a bowl of chicken noodle soup and some aspirin. Brian sent me home because I looked like I might be contagious. I went home to crawl into my bed and sleep it off. Hopefully. My house is perfect for me. It is a simple two story old house with hard wood floors and a wrap-around porch. I even have a porch swing and a rocker. I went straight in and got into bed.

It seemed like only a few minutes when Sidney came in. she began to tell me I looked awful and needed to shower and brush my teeth. What a pal, coming by to tell me that I stink from head to toe. After I showered, I went into the kitchen and low and behold I found she had brought in soup, aspirin, and cookies. "What are you doing here, aren't you afraid you will get sick, too?" She laughed out loud and said, "Oh, no. I am very healthy. That's because I spend so much time in the sun." Then, she stopped and had a thought, "Could that be what's wrong? You are so pale, that could help if you could go out and at least act like you are alive!" I was too sick to even answer. I went back into my bedroom and tried to sleep. Then, I had a thought. Every time I do go into the sun, I get very sick. Like today. "What is my problem, it's just sunlight." I walked out and felt like I was dying. "Oh, God! Help me, I am dying."

I woke up in the living room on my couch. I was so very weak and my body was hurting so bad. I looked around to see how I had gotten here. Then I saw a dark shadow. It was getting closer and I was getting more and more scared. That's when I felt his hands on me. I looked and saw his wonderful face and his weird-feeling hands. I didn't know who or even what he was but I did not thing he was all there or even alive.

"Who the hell are you and why are you touching me"? I asked very angrily at the gall of this idiot who was a stranger in my house and well, he was touching me. Hey, I didn't know if he had even washed his hands. Seriously, I was already sick and now….damn! "Sweet girl, do you not recognize me, from your earlier life"? all I could respond with was, "Huh"? "We met when you were a child. I held you as you slept, I cried with you every time you fell and skinned your knee. I told you bedtime stories as you lay in bed and was afraid of a monster under your bed or in your closet. I have held you in my heart and in my life since your soul was put on this earth. You are my daughter in every way that matters and I love you as such".

"What are you talking about? My dad was killed in the Persian Gulf War when I was a little girl. How are you my father and what gives you the right to take my daddy away from me"? I was so very furious and confused. I was an only child to a Marine who died defending his country and his wife who after her husband's death, sheltered her daughter to a point that she was naive and had no idea of the world or all of the evils that live there. "I remember my dad and my mom died when I was sixteen and never once before then did she ever tell me I wasn't hers or my dads'. Why would you want to even try to take what I love most away from me".

He looked very apologetic about what he had said and why. He took a deep breath and started again, "That's not exactly what I meant. You are what I believe you call a Goddaughter to me. Your father was and always will be best friend and I miss him dearly. I was sworn to protect you and keep you from harm when your mother died. I loved you from the day you were born. I held you as you took your first breaths and watched as your parents named you after your grandmother, Sara. You are my charge to keep and hold".

Again all I could say was, "Huh?"

"I never met you so how did you know all those things and keep up with my life all those years? How have we never met face-to-face? And seriously, where did you come from"?

"Ah, child" he laughed, "I am an angel. I am your fathers' guardian that shadowed him all his life. I was there when he took his first breath, I held his hand as he took his last. His dying wish was that I come to you and become your guardian and be to you what he was no longer able to."

I was pissed. Who was he to say he was my daddys' guardian and he let him die. He was not what he needed when he needed it. "No way in this world are you a protector. Where is daddy now? Will he walk me down the aisle when I marry or be there to hold my children when they are born? NO! You failed him and I want no part of you. NONE! Get out of my house you bastard. I never wanted to know you I never needed to know you." This is awful! Who does he think he is? Protector, my sweet ass!

My parents died and he was no where to be seen. I remember everyone who was there for me in my time of need. He was not there.

"The gall of you to claim that you loved my parents and then tell me all these wonderful stories of my life as I know it and try to change and tarnish all of my memories. GET OUT!"

He hung his head and spoke softly, "There is much you don't yet know. When you are ready, call apon me. I will run to your side and tell you all you need to know. Until then I am very sorry for what I have done or not done as you put it. Your father was done with his cycle. I could not stop what was coming. Neither could he. His death was not my fault and could not be prevented. Know that until you are ready to speak to me. Til then, sleep…"

Next thing I knew I was again in my bed, fever free and wondering how high it had gotten for me to dream up the things that I had thought. Where did all of that come from? Geesh, what a weird experience. But, at least I was better and ready to go to work and would not make anyone sick.

When I got to work, I saw Brian and Ashley at the ready to help the crowd and Kyle in all his geeky glory trying unsuccessfully to get a date.

"Well, well, look who is back from the dead, how are you feeling?" Brian asked sweetly. Oh, boy I could roll him in chocolate and gnaw on him all day, but that's another type of story.

Ashley wasn't as nice about it, "Gee, sleeping for two days like you did, I would've thought you would look better than you do."

Ashley is a bitch.

I tried to put on my best smile and try to look unaffected by the smartass remarks.

"Uh, no. How high DID your fever get?"

Did I mention Ashley was a bitch?

"I don't know what happened. I only remember a few hours and then I woke up this afternoon and was ready for work. Are you telling me I slept for two days?"

Brian then confirmed it by handing me my check. What is going on here? I am so confused…..

Chapter 2

As I worked the rest of my shift, I couldn't help but think of what was going on and what happened to the missing days? If that happened then did I really need to talk to the strange man who was in my house when I woke that day? Whatever day it was. I have a very weird feeling I should have at least asked his name. I had time to think on my way home. I live out in the country. I am dead center of twenty five acres and I love it. My house is on a hill and when the thunder rolls in it is so serene and still as the earth accepts the lightening and the rumble that shows the incoming storm. This was one of those nights.

I went into the house, showered, and got a coke. I went to sit on the couch and thought out loud, "I wish I had asked his number and how to contact him in case I needed to speak to him or ask a question or two." And just as I got the words out, there he was in front of my fire place with a cup of tea.

"Well, I shouldn't be surprised that you know how to break into a house since you are so creative with the lies you have told me."

As soon as I had it said I wish I hadn't. He looked so hurt but damn it I am so frustrated and confused, so I think I am justified in my attitude.

"I am sorry for that, but I am really confused and you said a lot of things that was upsetting and I did not know how to handle it. I still was taught better manners than that and I do apologize. " I felt better as soon as I said it and he looked like I was giving him a kidney or a golden goose. "Will you please tell me more about how you knew my dad and mom. Plus will you explain our connection?"

As he smiled I felt like the temperature raised ten degrees and like he was hugging me but he didn't actually ever touch me.

"I would love that, But are you sure you are ready to hear what I have to say?"

I had to think about it for a minute, but I realized I needed to hear it as much as he needed to say it.

"I watched your dad grow from a tiny baby to the larger than life man that you remember. I guided him to do what was right and helped him when he did wrong. James was a very special man who deserved the good that life offered him and he knew to appreciate it like it would or could go away any time. He was not human my sweet. He was very special. Like his daughter. "

"What do you mean", I asked, "He was a man who was born, lived, and died. Just as a human. Then what was he?"

"He came from a part of this world that you have yet to explore" he explained "He was born to angels that graced Heavens' gates and lived among the clouds where only thoughts and prayers are allowed til your day of departing this life." He gently told me." I knew him as a new cherub that was learning what existence he was being graced with."

"If he was what you say, then why did I not ever know or see that side to him?" I wondered doubtfully when the story became almost more than I could take.

"Well, he lost his wings. "

"HOW? What could an ANGEL do that is so bad that could cause him to loser his wings?"

He thought for a second and he tried as tactfully as he could to tell me the truth.

"Sara, he lost them because of you. You were the reason he was sent to live on earth as a human with limited power and ability".

"WHAT DID I DO?" I yelled. "I was a baby wasn't I?"

He took a deep breath and said, "Yes. The end of his angelic existence and immortality came when he met another immortal. A beautiful woman who was so lovely and he fell in love with her and wasn't able to leave her side. Then, when she found out she was pregnant, he never looked back. He also never regretted it either."

"So, my mother was, what?" I was so shocked at the things that he was saying to me about my family and I never could imagine the things that he was coming up with.

"She was a angel of another sort. She was a vampiric angel."

This was really stupid at this point. I never thought there was such a thing. "A what?"

"That means", he explained softly, "before she was born, she was a half vampire and a half human. Then, her human mother was such a good person and almost a saint but she was killed when she was trying to buy you a crib. The doctor pronounced her dead. The baby, your mother , was thought dead as well when your grandfather demanded the baby be delivered and she was. The birth was so miraculous that the heavens above graced her with the title of angel. The vampire in her was so strong that the angelic side could not be extinguished completely, so there she was"

This is wrong. These things don't exist. Why was this man doing this to me. Was he crazy or really stupid?

"This can not be right. This is not real. I never saw my mom drink are wrong!"

He was gentle in his expressions and words. But I could tell that he was getting frusterated.

"Let me show you, I can prove it".

Then he did.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now at this point you are probably wondering if this is the first step in my nervous breakdown or if I am just plain damn crazy. Neither, but I am beginning to wonder. It all started about ten years ago. In the age of political correctness and sensitivity, everyone is on guard. So, after all the years of vampires and other so-called supernatural creatures being made out to be evil human killing machines, they all finally had enough.

The supernatural community came together in a very organized hierarchy. Vampires are like the poor cousin to the higher-on-the-food chain angelic beings. There are archangels, cherubs (babies born to pure blooded angels), angelic fawns who are like the soldiers of the angel world, and guardians like my father was said to be. There is also another set of angels. Angels aren't only heavenly. There are also angels from hell who really mean well, however, they are considered mildly evil in nature just because of where they are from. But in actuality, they are just trying to help those on their way to purgatory to get on with their sentence of penance for wrong-doing in the earth life they were given. These angels are referred to as fledglings. This is because they are trying, like everyone else, to get into the city of gold that lies behind the gates.

I never once suspected that I was a product of such beings. Since they all decided to make their presence known, we have come to know the hybrids. These are the ones who are born to humans and raised on earth. It is said that each and every hybrid is given a very special "talent". Some are telepaths, some are empathetic, and others can see and speak with the dead. I never once realized that the imaginary friends I had as a child were, in actuality, spirits passing through.

Now, as far as vampires, that's a whole different story.

Vampires can be born, created, or developed. Most are created by the "old methods". The creation of a new vampire is very simple and almost spiritual in fact. It's almost like a religious conversion. The first way is what is called being bitten and actually there isn't really much biting involved. They give you their blood in a cup and you mix it with yours. Then you both drink. Then, there is a deep sleep while your body adjusts to a few changes. Not quite like was said in movies or read about in books. Mildly painful, but not that dramatic, just growing fangs, body adjusting to a longer life, and a small layer adds to the stomach so that blood can be ingested.

Now, you don't really drink that much blood. Just a sip now and again. It is almost like an anti-psychotic for vamps. It also works like an aphrodisiac and, well, those little blue pills got nothing on this! Never do vamps attack and drain like is said. On the contrary, they are a bit snotty and don't believe in doing such things. There are a few cases where someone was nuts and drained a human, but it kills the vamp if they drink too much. It's like an addict taking too much speed.

When a pregnant woman is converted, the baby converts as well. It then is born like a regular human and just has a mild addition to their diet. They have a drop once a month. That's just for the iron for their blood. Oh, and for the record, the only time that they sparkle or glow is when they have drank a bit from someone who has been smoking something they shouldn't. The development of a vamp is where a human is given a small sip once a month for a period of time til they start to change, then, it happens. Long nap, then fangs followed by immortality and then, done.

There are also several other breeds, such as werewolves, witches and wizards, and other various mixes of more than one "race". Everyone wanted to come out and allow their real natures be known. Things that we only thought went bump in the night not only do they exist, they are right here and among us each and every day. There are demons as well, but I have never met one of them personally.

The angels known as fledglings are the most misunderstood, and now this man is telling me that my mother was one? I have no idea what to think or how it would have even come to be. This man said he was not only my fathers' guardian, but mine as well.

"My name, sweet Sara, is Liam", he said softly. "I am very sorry to come to you this way, but you need to know the truth".

"The truth, the truth I don't know where the truth lies! Speaking of lies, Why did everyone lie to me all my life?"

"For your own safety you were intentionally kept in the dark. Now it has been too long and we need you to know who you are and then you need to come together with us and help protect your birthright".

"Explain why a Heavenly angel and a demonic angel from Hell got together and created me, plus, what birthright?"

He went on to explain that my father wasn't the best guardian. He tried, that was true, but he was, well. Clumsy and had a very bad habit of falling and eventually being seen by his charges. One day a very special girl who had a very good heart was to be his next charge. She was a half vampire child who was very sweet and good. This would be better since she was supernatural and wouldn't be as shocked by a clumsy angel accidentally showing himself to her.

One day, as he was watching her, he began to notice her beauty and kind nature as well as the grace that she seemed to carry with her. She was walking on old bridge on her way home when, from under the bridge, a large black troll jumped on her and began to bite her.

Okay, trolls are the wicked stepsisters of the supernatural community. They are not nice at all and love the blood of children. They are the reason vamps get a bad wrap. The trolls are the creatures that bite and drain the victims. They are wickedly clever and dangerously smart. They are evil to the core, created in the fires of hell. So bad that Lucifer himself sent them to the surface so he didn't have to deal with them.

The troll jumped on my mother and my father came down on the back of the troll. He fought as hard as he could, but trolls are also very strong. The troll was about to kill my father James, when my mother took the sword from its sheath and cut the head of the troll off and saved my father. He was very weak and could not fly home, so she took him home with her. He quickly fell even more in love with her and her family even loved him for what he had tried to do for their daughter.

Weeks and months came and went and my father never left. He couldn't leave his love. But, this was before the revelation that these creatures were real to humans. Dad had to give a piece of himself to her to stay with her and have a family. He chose some of the angelic power that he had loved so much. He loved her more.

Mom was given a piece of my dad, so to speak and his wings disappeared and he lost part of the angelic grace but was still unbelievably attractive and drew humans to him with a magnetism like no other. Mom also got part of that, too. They were the beautiful couple that every other couple wanted to be and be around.

They had been married for two years when they wondered if they could have a child together. They went to Liam and asked if it was possible and if so, what would I be? Vamp, angel, or both, neither, what?

I was born nine months later and had the angelic beauty that served them so well, as well as a mild darkness that also held the vamps as night walkers. This was why I hated the sunlight. This is why I didn't like to be even awake in the daylight. But it also explained my love of people and life. My wanting to help and serve, however I could.

Now, when my parents died, I didn't know , how did they die if my parents were immortal?

When I asked Liam, he gave me the most unexpected answer…..

"Sweetheart, they aren't dead, they are waiting".


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"WHAT?"

What he was saying was unimaginable. Unheard of to me. How could they love me and pretend to be dead, and for what, my own good?

"How could they, and for that matter, where are they?"

"Sara, all will be told to you in due time. Patience will serve you well, now dear. That is what I ask of you now."

"Patience? They pretended to be DEAD and for what, to teach me a lesson?"

"No. It had to be done because of what and who you are. You are a link and a very powerful one at that. There are a lot of evil beings in this world that would seek to destroy you. James and Katherine had no choice. To protect you they went into a suspended sleep and they are in danger. They need you to come to them and wake them. First, you must accept who and what you are, and , with that, acceptance of the power which you hold."

"Power? What power?"

"Your power has yet to reveal itself to us. I know that you see the dead, but that isn't the kind of power we are looking for. That lies in all supernatural beings because they are believed to be a living form of death. I do know you feel what is around you in great detail. I believe you an empathy."

Uh, huh?

"I thought that you said that you could prove your words. All I am seeing is you in front of me spouting a lot of horrible possibilities that I can't even begin to imagine to be true. So if you are wanting me to believe what you are saying, I need proof."

Just as I got the words out he said a few words that resembled old Hebrew and before I knew it I was in the presence of an angel and he was a true angel in every stereotypical sense of the word. He was almost golden and very beautiful with wings that spread out and almost engulfed me. They were white with golden tips. Liam was everything that he had claimed and more. He stood before me like a golden statuesque figure from the Greek God era.

"Oh, God. Where are my parents? If everything you told me is true, then where are they? If my mother is alive then doesn't she need at least a drop of blood to survive? My dad will need something to eat or drink won't he? Why have you waited so long to come to me? TAKE ME TO THEM!"

"I would love to my sweet Sara, but I cannot, or at least not yet. They and you are in grave danger. We must go now. We can't wait any longer."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Why, we are going home Sara. We are going to where your father was born, where your grandparents still live. You will meet them soon. Let's go"

And with a flinch of his wings, the beautiful man whom I wasn't still sure if I even liked, let alone trusted swept me up in his strong arms and his wings engulfed me as we flew.

We were flying above the clouds, faster than I ever thought possible. It was so beautiful. I could never have imagined such a beautiful sight. Then, we were at a pair of beautiful gates that made me think of those real ritzy neighborhoods that no one is allowed to get into without a seven figure bank account.

"Oh, this is so beautiful" I exclaimed. "Where are we, Liam?"

"We are not exactly in Heaven, you cannot go there until your time on Earth is done. Then, you can go past these gates to see the beauty that is our home."

"Where are my parents? I really need to know. Please help me. Let me see them, it has been so long."

"First, here is someone to see. This is Sara and Matthew. They are your fathers' parents."

Then, I saw a sweet –looking couple walking toward me. The man looked like he should be in a field with a tractor and picking tomatoes. The woman looked as if she had been baking cookies and had a few waiting on the stove for me.

"Oh goodness, my sweet granddaughter. We have waited to see you for so long." Then they scooped me up and gave me the biggest hug I had ever gotten.

"Please explain what is going on. I am so confused and I feel like I have been betrayed by the two most important people in my life. Please tell me I am wrong."

"There is so much to tell you. Come Sara, we will take you to our house and tell you everything."

"Angels have houses up here? I thought they just had large clouds?"

They all laughed. Soon I saw why.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was taken to what was a beautiful house. Large and comfortable, with a large porch and roomy. It felt like home. I can't explain why, but I felt like I had been there before and knew where everything was. I walked immediately to the pictures and there were my parents. Beautiful, in love, and lust outside this house holding me. I was about 7 in the picture. Why did I not remember this before?

"When you would come here we had to remove the memory of this place, but not completely. Just as if it was a dream, nothing more. We hated to deceive you that way, but we couldn't leave you in danger with the knowledge you would have. I am so sorry, Sara. We are so sorry."

I looked to Liam who looked so humble in their presence. He was almost like a servant to them. What in, well, heavens name was going on here? I needed answers and I needed them now!

"Liam, what's wrong with you? Why do you look like you are defeated?"

"Because, Sara, your grandfather is an archangel and I am his servant. I also failed my old friend in not saving his son and daughter-in-law the trouble that they have gone through. Not to mention the loss that you have felt, it is due to my failure. I am so sorry, so very sorry."

"Please, someone tell me the truth behind everything. I need to know."

Your mother was born to an angel and a vampire. The angelic gene is dormant when mixed with a vamp until the person does something to earn such an honor. Then when your mother saved James from the troll, then she earned her genetic switch. Then, your father decided to share himself with her completely. This meant that he gave himself body and soul to her. Then, the angelic side came forth, but they weren't able to live here because of the vampiric tendencies. That is why she was a fledgling. She began to help those trapped in purgatory and some didn't like it."

"So, what did she do?" I asked.

"She would take those who didn't belong and help ferry them back. There were several people she helped. She loved what she did, too. Your father decided to help her with her work. Then you became older and began to notice things. They stopped going together. You were abducted, but they passed you off as human. They gave their life forces to protect you. They are in a type of suspended animation that has to be broken and broken soon or they will be there forever."

Liam finally spoke, "I was supposed to be there with them that day, but I was late getting to them. I caught your father before he drifted away and he asked me to protect you. And so I have. From that day on I have devoted my life to keeping you safe, but I cannot do that without you knowing the truth of who you are."

Now I understood why he felt responsible. But, as critical as I was of him, even I couldn't see that it was his fault. Believe me, I tried.

"Can I see them?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, come on. We will show them to you."

I walked down a long hallway to a special room that looked as a shrine. There they lay, side by side, so beautifully peaceful. They were just as I remembered. There love was still evident, even then. I was so scared. What can I do to bring them back?

"What happens now?" I asked, "How do we get them back?"

"The one who did this was the father of the evil troll that tried to kill your father. He is a king of sorts. He doesn't care that they were just protecting each other, just that his son lost and then died. He wanted to steal you and raise you as his own minion to spite them. This is why they needed to do this. If they didn't he could use their mind to find you and they would die first, as you can see."

Yeah, no guilt there.

Now for the million dollar question, "How do we kill him and save my parents?"

They all smiled a creepy knowing smile that let me know this was the question they had been waiting on.

"Well, we do have an idea….."


End file.
